


Not That Kind of Girl

by musedepandora



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-11
Updated: 2010-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musedepandora/pseuds/musedepandora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyota Uhura had never wanted to be that girl. Then she met Commander Spock. A drabble (100 words) Spock/Uhura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not That Kind of Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Star Trek belongs to various persons and corporations that are not me or associated with me. This piece of fanfiction is written with the admiration and respect for the original work. I claim no ownership of Star Trek creations. No profit is made from this material, now or in the future.

Nyota Uhura had never been _that_ girl.

She excelled in academia and worked closely with instructors. Yet, there was a very clear line in her mind between them. That was not to be crossed.

Because she would never be _that_ girl.

Then she began working with Commander Spock. Most people couldn’t stand him. Hated him.

She didn’t mind him. He was brilliant, abrupt, but unfailingly polite.

She liked him. He was a genius and very thoughtful to the few he befriended.

She gave him her name and he used it with respect.

Nyota had never wanted to be _that_ girl.


End file.
